A change in life (Freshman)
by ww2killer
Summary: what happen after 8 year go by and the Girls having to start High School and what happens when they soon find out their not the only ones in High School a PPGXRRG
1. Chapter 1 PPG vs RRB 1

This is ww2killer with a new story.

Ever since I was little I have loved watching the PowerPuff Girls, until now I had the idea after seeing all the different versions of the Girls with the cartoon and the anime.

Author Note :I'm using the bodies of the Girls from the Anime, but they still have their original Cartoon powers.

I hope you enjoy reading this and one thing, I don't own the series or any of the characters.

Review or Favorite.

* * *

We go from high in the sky through the clouds to see the City of Townsville, where everyone is enjoying a beautiful, sunny day. when then go outside of the City to the neighborhood to see a familiar white house with three circular windows.

And inside we see the Famous hero's of Townsville 'The PowerPuff Girls' Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as of right now they are relaxing with their own routine.

Blossom was on her bed solving math questions.

Bubbles was playing with her stuffed animals.

Buttercup was lifting two 10 pound barbells.

It has been 8 years have passed, the girls are now 13, and soon on their way to High school. though out growing up the girls have suppurated their beds and their rooms three ways with Buttercup on the Left Wall, Blossom in the Middle Wall, and Bubbles on the Right Wall. On all walls are covered with whatever they want as well the walls colored with their signature color.

As well through the years the girls have grown and changed their outfits to fit themselves. Blossom was wearing a pink shirt with a mid size skirt on the bottom as well she wears a small Pink vest with 'PPG' on the back, on the bottom she wears Pink sneakers, she also wears Black fingerless gloves, and lastly her Pink bow in her long Orange heir.

With Buttercup she wears a green shirt with a green vest with 'PPG' on the back, she also wears short Light Green shorts, Light Green boots, Black fingerless gloves, she has out grown her hair it was now big bushy Raven Black.

And lastly with Bubbles she wears a light blue shirt with a mid size skirt on the bottom with a Light Blue vest with 'PPG' on the back, and wearing Light Blue sneakers, Black fingerless gloves, she grow her Golden Yellow pig tails out and are now more out in swirls.

Blossom ''you know girls you should really be studying for our last grade we'll soon going to go to High School''

Buttercup ''relax teachers pet, me and Bubbles have already worked on everything, right Bubbles''

Bubbles ''yup, we sure did''

Blossom ''hmm...it better not be coping off someone else''

Buttercup ''ohh come on it was only one time''

Blossom ''try 10 times''

Buttercup ''alright little miss...''

But Buttercup was cutoff as the hotline started to ring, Blossom goes and picks it up.

Blossom ''what's the trouble Mayor''

The Mayor ''its the RowdyRuff Boys are at it again, their wracking the City''

Blossom ''we're on it Mayor''

So she hangs up and turns to the others.

Buttercup ''what is it''

Blossom ''it's just the RowdyRuff Boys causing trouble...again''

Buttercup ''aww the Ruff Boys again, I hate those guys''

Bubbles ''and their always mean to us''

Blossom ''I know their annoying and true idiots, but the City needs us''

Buttercup ''ahhhh...fine, lets go''

Bubbles ''I'll go too''

Blossom ''alright lets go PowerPuff's''

And with that they fly out of their house and fly straight into the City to fight their counterparts the RowdyRuff Boys, as well they have grown up in the 8 years. Brick (Blossom's counterpart), he wears a Red shirt and a Red zip up hoodie jacket tied on his waist with 'RRB' on the back, and wearing Light Grey jeans, Black fingerless gloves and Black biker boots with Red flames, he kept his Red cap but in the front it has Flames but keeps it backwards as well has a bandage on his left cheek, with a bit of his Orange hair sticking out of the hole he grow his hair out longer on the end all spiked and messy.

Butch (Buttercup's counterpart), he's wearing a Dark Green shirt with a Dark Green zip up hoodie jacket tied on his waist with 'RRB' on the back and wears Dark Blue jeans, Black fingerless gloves and wearing big Green camo boots, his heir is all spiked and pointing upward.

And lastly Boomer (Bubbles counterpart), he's wears a Dark Blue shirt with a Dark Blue zip up hoodie jacket tied on his waist with 'RRB' on the back and wearing Light tan jeans, Black fingerless gloves an Dark Blue sneakers, his heir is kept pushed to the sides that curve upward to spikes.

Soon the girls look up from high above the City to see the Ruff Boys throwing, smashing, and breaking everything they can get their hands on, they fly straight down to them. As they get closer they see that Brick is smashing down walls, Butch was throwing or smashing cars, Boomer was just eating stolen food.

Brick ''haha destroying stuff is fun, right bro's''

Butch ''haha yeah, i love it when things explode''

Boomer ''mhm...it's even better when we can free food''

Buttercup ''hey Jackasses''

RRB ''huh''

The Boys look up to see three fist coming straight at their faces only to hear.

BOOOWW.

And with that it sends all three Boys flying straight into a building's wall, they soon come out of the walls rubble only to see the PowerPuff Girls.

Brick ''oh great it's the PowerPuke Girls''

Blossom ''that's Puff, Brick''

Brick ''like I care what I call you Blossy''

Just hearing that made Blossom turn red with anger.

Blossom ''grrrr...the names Blossom, Brick''

Brick ''well it's true''

Buttercup ''well I hate to say this, but he is right''

Blossom ''geez thanks Buttercup''

With that the RowdyRuff Boy's couldn't help but laugh out loud, while leaving the girls standing only to get madder as they get ready to begin their fight, which starts with another hard punch sending the three boys into another wall and to the second wall.

The girls start to float up until they see the broken Bricks moving, out comes the Ruff Boys.

Brick ''guuaa, man I got to admit...that kind a hurt for a bunch of girls''

With that the Boys come out of the rubble and fly straight at the girls with one punch.

Blossom vs Brick

Both Blossom and Brick were flying through the sky high up the only sight can be seen are a Pink and Red stream lines, more closer Blossom and Brick are throwing punchers at each other some are hits but more are blocked. Blossom then blocks one of Brick's punches, then turns and rises her leg up high and he looks up to see her leg.

Brick ''...oh...crap''

she then with all her force hits him on his head sending him down to the ground which causes a small creator. Blossom floats slowly to the ground, Brick comes out with a few burses and cuts.

Brick ''I got...to ad...dmit...you've...gotten way...stronger''

Blossom ''I've been training since our last fight''

Brick ''I can see...and feel, but I've learned a few tricks of my own''

He burst out of his hole in the ground and tackles Blossom and hold her in his arms till they both smash into several building walls till they finally stop. Brick lets go of Blossom who is now hurt cause of being hit by too many brick walls.

Brick ''hahaha, what's the matter Blossy don't you like my Brick wall bash''

Blossom ''well I have to say I'm impressed''

Brick ''damn straight''

Blossom ''yeah that someone like you could think up a new idea, without a brain''

Brick ''you got that right...HEY...''

Blossom then kicks the lit off a fire hydrant and aims it at Brick, which gets him all wet.

Brick ''wow, and I though you were the smartest, what was the suppose to do''

Blossom ''just this...fffooooo''

Blossom took in a big gulp of air and lets of a cold chill of air and her freezing cold breath, which starts traveling towards Brick, which freezes him all but his face solid.

Brick ''grrr...how did you do that''

Blossom ''I had my Ice breath, but with the water I knew it would have gotten faster then just blowing at you randomly, know stay put till the police take you way''

And so Blossom flouts away, leaving Brick frozen.

Buttercup vs Butch

With Buttercup and Butch, their fight is showing more power then skill.

Buttercup keeps throwing punches at Butch, but he keeps his pace and dodges all of them as she misses and only hits either the ground or hits a wall. which only makes her madder.

Buttercup ''grrr hold still and take a punch like a man''

Butch ''haha, what's the matter Butterbabe or maybe your missing me on purpose''

He manages to land a punch on Buttercup and soon she land on the ground. Buttercup crawls on the ground trying to get on her feet, while Butch slowly flowed down to her.

Butch ''awww what's the matter Buttercup not so tough now huh, out of you three I thought you'd be toughest, but I think your sister Bubbles is tougher''

Listening to Butch talking about that only made her even more mad up to the point that her eyes were now red. She slowly picks herself up.

Buttercup ''oh now I'll show you''

She then tackles him and they soon take to the sky again. As they both meet face to face, Buttercup gives a storm of punches, some of them Butch dodges them but most are too fast, she then kicks him with her knee sending him in the air she then fly's higher and gives a double fisted downward punch, which sends him straight into the ground only a few feet away from where Brick is frozen.

High in the sky Buttercup is just hovering over panting heavily with heavy sweat raining off her face''

Buttercup ''how's... ...that...for tough, ...you weak... ...coward''

Bubbles vs Boomer

Lastly we go to Bubbles and Boomer as they both clash on the ground, both using high speed all that can be seen are two different shades of blue running through the City streets.

Thy both run side by side thinking up of who was going to land the first attack till.

Boomer ''hey Bubbles, you should really ley down don't want you to get hurt''

Bubbles ''what does that mean''

Boomer ''just this''

Boomer jumps into the air, he then pulls his legs in and he lands his feet on to Bubbles which sends her crashing through two buildings. While Boomer stops right in front of the first hole.

Boomer ''see I told you'll get hurt''

Meanwhile in the building that Bubbles is in, she shakes her head to clear the dust off her she looks around and notices one thing.

Bubbles ''perfect''

What she sees is it's a rug store, so she starts rubbing her hand then her shoes in the rugs and slowly she starts to build up a current and soon start to see sparks flying out of her hair and feet.

Meanwhile outside Boomer can only see small sparks of blue light slowly building up till.

''BOOOZZZZZ''

A burst of Blue electricity hits Boomer sending Boomer back slamming into a building, but only enough force to leave an imprint on the brick wall, Boomer peels off from the wall only to look up to see Bubbles come out of the building where she was sent, she the walks over to him.

Bubbles ''I'm not like how I was when I was young Boomer''

Boomer ''I can see...and feel...that''

She then lower herself over to him, and moves his messed up hair back in to place and surprisingly she gives him a kiss on his cheek, which causes his eyes to widen and blush lightly.

Bubbles ''you know the old me hated you and we were enemies, but I am still the same sweet, kind, little girl you fought, but I still have a thing for you cutie''

And with that she walks away, but she then sees her sisters and sees they've won so she turns and picks up boomer.

With all of the boys now defeated, the girls get together and pile up the RowdyRuff Boys.

Blossom ''well I say today was a easy day''

Buttercup ''I'll say, all I got was only a few bumps''

Bubbles ''I'm fine...but my ears are still ringing''

Blossom ''well I'll phone the police to pick them up''

Buttercup ''lets go, I feel like Chinese today''

Blossom ''sound good''

Bubbles ''last one have to buy''

Blossom/Buttercup ''your on''

With that the three sisters fly off at top speed, leaving the boys on the ground.

Brick ''well that went well''

Butch ''yeah right, they kicked our asses again''

Brick ''I know Butch, just melt this off''

Butch ''you have heat vision use it''

Brick ''I would but that smart ass froze me, so I can't move''

So Butch slowly pushes his body up and melts the ice off Brick.

Butch ''come on lets go home before we have to go to jail again''

Both brothers start to walk away till.

Brick ''hey Boomer you coming or what''

Boomer ''huh...oh yeah...I'm coming''

Boomer comes out of his day dream of what Bubbles said to him.

Boomer 'maybe...but I'll check another day'

And so all three brothers started walking through alleys to avoid getting spotted, since they were right now too weak to fly home after being taken out by the PowerPuff Girls.

Soon the boys reached their home, an old abandoned house in the woods inside their is garbage all over the ground mostly old food, some sexy girl posters on the wall, some training equipment and three TV's.

The boys jump on to their couch and flip through their TV's, but one by one all they see are news or commercial ads for their female rivals the PowerPuff Girls.

Brick ''ahhhh, I'm getting tired of having those three goodie two shoes, everybody just loves them''

Butch ''I know everybody loves them because they save the day every time''

Brick ''uh yeah and we're the ones who do that sometimes''

Butch ''cause we like to have fun doing bad things''

Boomer ''why don't we stop doing bad things''

Both Brick and Butch stop arguing and turn to their brother with in a few seconds until.

Brick/Butch ''yeah right hahahaha''

Both Brothers start to laugh out loud.

Brick ''why would we do that, with what we do doing bad things is fun''

Butch ''yeah what made you think that bro''

Boomer ''well I thought...since we do so many crime we wind up in jail...why not be the good guys''

Butch ''ha yeah right today you were enjoying our little wreck in the City, and now you turn in to a goodie goodie''

Boomer ''I-I...I don't know, maybe it'd be better to do good then being hated for our crimes, maybe we'll get a better reputation''

Brick ''hmm, maybe it was the other Blonde am I right bro''

Boomer ''n-no...it wasn't that''

Butch ''oh yeah then why are you turning red''

Boomer try's to hide his blush by just turning around, but that only encourages his brothers to continue.

Butch ''well if you want to be the good guy...''

Brick ''...then we'll have to beat you up''

Both brothers then start punching and kicking their own brother. Soon after a while the boys are flying high over the City as it starts to rain.

Brick ''well this is the end, your out of the team until you learn to be one of us''

Both brothers toss their beat up and uncongested brother straight into the ground and fly away.

Mean while on the ground Boomer try's to crawl to the street for help, as he's dragging himself on the ground he gets all of his clothes dirty, but with his wounds he can't even get up with a few feet he makes it to the edge of the alley.

Boomer 'what am I going to do I have no home, no money, and no brothers'

Off in the distance we see pair of Blue sneakers walking though the rain under a blue umbrella walking straight at the alley where the know ex RowdyRuff Boy laying on the ground.

The figure then stops right in front of the alley, Boomer soon realizes that he isn't being hit by the rain drops ,so he looks up only to see a dark figure hidden by a street light

Boomer ''who's their ''

''a friend, who wants to help''

The figure picks Boomer up and they both start walking away.

* * *

Well this is the end of the first chapter and bet your whistle its not the last.

I hope you enjoy.

If any one ones to speak their mind for anything to add on in future chapter just PM or Review.

Well I'm out see you next month.


	2. Chapter 2 A Helping Hand

This is ww2killer with a new chapter.

A small note if anyone has an idea for a romantic scene or anything funny just PM or Review.

Remember to Favorite or review.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Last time Boomer got beat up by his brothers and thrown out into the rain, until he is taken by a helpful person.

Right now we go to see the same blue umbrella walking through a neighborhood, as the figure still carry's him, but Boomer still doesn't know who it is.

Boomer ''uhhh...where are...you taking...me''

''somewhere to help you''

Boomer ''ahh...can at least know, you are''

''well I guess, cutie''

As he heard that the thought came in to who was helping him in his time of pain.

Boomer ''you know...it's kind of weird...to think, that...we fought together...and now your helping me...what do you think Bubbles''

Bubbles ''well even though we've been enemy's ever since we were 5, I see you are thinking of changing''

Boomer ''well I was...kind of...getting tired of...being a bad...guy as people treat as...as a threat...I wanted a new change''

Bubbles ''well I guess that explain why I saw your brothers throw to the ground''

Boomer ''you...you saw''

Bubbles ''I was In a café when I saw your brother flying in the air, till they throw something, so I thought it was something dangerous or important''

Boomer ''well...what will your sisters say''

Bubbles ''don't worry, I'll talk them into it till your all healed''

Boomer ''and if you can't...''

Bubbles ''well I'll still take care of you''

After a few minutes, Bubbles is outside of her home with Boomer still in tow, till she open the door. She looks around and doesn't see her sisters, she then makes it into her room, she sets him on her bed.

Boomer ''well this is some room''

Bubbles ''well we're soon reinvade the house so me and my sisters have our own rooms''

Boomer ''well if you don't mind can I change''

Bubbles takes a look at his cloths that are covered by dirt and a few patches of blood.

Bubbles ''well you can go in the bathroom, and I'll bring you something''

So she helps him up and walks him to the bathroom. Boomer goes in and starts to take off his dirty cloths, while Bubbles bring out some cloths. Boomer take off his shirt he has several cuts still bleeding and dark patches of dirt.

Meanwhile Bubbles finds a shirt and pants for Boomer and starts to head to the bathroom.

Bubbles ''Boomer I found some cl...''

She stops as she opens the door to see Boomer in nothing but his underwear, she is caught by his young mid-well tone body they both get lost in their own thoughts till.

Bubbles ''yiipp''

Boomer ''aaw...oh sorry''

Bubbles quickly shuts the door and Boomer pulls his pants back up, both of them having a bright red face from embarrassment.

Boomer ''aw sorry about that''

Bubbles ''no it was my fault, I brought you some cloths''

Boomer ''ah...well can you just leave it near the door''

Bubbles ''o...okay I'll see you in a bit''

So she leaves and Boomer quickly grabs the cloths and starts to wash up and soon return back to Bubbles bed. But soon is joined by Bubbles with a sandwich.

Bubbles ''hey, I brought you something to eat''

Boomer ''you know, you don't have to over do it''

Bubbles ''Boomer you may be my enemy, but even someone like you has to have a second chance''

Boomer just gives a small laugh, then looks around on Bubbles side of the room to see all of her stuffed animals.

Boomer ''well you haven't changed as the youngest member''

Bubbles ''I love stuffed animals, no matter how old I get''

They both look at each other and in a few seconds, they both start to laugh till.

Buttercup ''HEYYY BUBBLES WE'RE HOOME''

Both blonds jump as they hear the scream and door opening. Bubbles and Boomer both stay quiet till Bubbles goes to the door.

Bubbles ''I'll be down their''

Blossom ''well hurry up, it's your turn to cook''

Bubbles ''okay''

She quickly closes the door and goes up to Boomer as he's climbing out of the window.

Bubbles ''where are you going''

Boomer ''I can't stay, I don' want to cause you any trouble''

Bubbles ''are you sure''

Boomer ''well I can go back to my brothers, as long as I am one of them''

Bubbles ''you can still be a good guy, just limit your trouble''

Boomer ''right, we'll meet again''

Bubbles ''yeah, I just want to do one thing''

Boomer ''what is I...''

She surprises him as he turns and gives him a kiss on his cheek, which causes him to blush as well as causes him to lose his balance and falls out the window.

Boomer ''wow...aaaaw...ooof...ow''

Bubbles ''you okay''

Boomer ''yeah, see yeah''

He then gets up and fly's away leaving Bubbles on her window.

Buttercup ''BUBBLES''

Bubbles ''oh...coming''

Soon after a while in the air Boomer looks down to see his and his brothers home. Both brothers are watching TV, till Boomer kicks the door open.

Butch ''we if it isn't our dumb blonde brother''

Boomer ''and to proof I'm bad I stole some food''

Brick ''way to go, now make something to eat Boomer''

Boomer ''right''

Boomer goes into their kitchen and starts to make something, while cooking he kept on thinking about the kiss Bubbles gave him.

Boomer ' _maybe through time my brothers, may get together''_

Meanwhile on the couch both brothers look at Boomer.

Brick ''you think that dumb idiot, has changed''

Butch ''that idiot, if he changed you'll eat your cap''

Boomer ''OOOWW...why does fire have to be so hot''

Brick ''that proofs it''

Butch ''I'll agree on that, by the way do we have to go to school''

Brick ''you dumbass you heard our parole officer as long we go to high school, we don't get set for life in jail''

Butch ''ohhh...alright, but I'll be damned if we run in to those PowerLame Girls''

Brick ''especially that smarty pants Blossom''

Butch ''and that hard headed Buttercup''

Brick ''well next time we see them, we'll beat their asses''

Butch ''yeah, why don't we make them do what ever we want''

Brick ''sometimes you a brain you know that''

Butch ''shut up''

Brick ''well anyway, the next time we see those girls, will teach them that we're a lot stronger and tougher''

Boomer ''GUYS DINNER''

Butch ''last guy, has to clean the dishes''

Brick ''your on''

Both brothers rush over to the table, The trio of brothers start eating.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed.

More to come soon next month.


End file.
